


Shame Season 1, Episode 4: Get It, Girl!

by ketterdamrooftops



Series: Skam San Francisco Season 1 [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM San Francisco
Genre: Multi, executive dysfunction is a bitch, sorry 4 the super long break between fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ketterdamrooftops/pseuds/ketterdamrooftops
Summary: Maya Rosen-Cline shouldn't really have anything to worry about. She gets good grades, she breezed through her first semester of sophomore year, she has an amazing (most of the time) boyfriend, she's even started thinking about what colleges she wants to go to.Except there's one small setback.She has no friends. None. Nada. Rien. Why? Long story.With no close friends and an increasingly distant and standoffish boyfriend, Maya's about to have a lot more to worry about.In-Universe Time Frame: Late January to Late April





	1. Symbiosis

SHAME: EPISODE FOUR, CLIP ONE -  _ SYMBIOSIS _

RELEASE DATE: February 24

MUSIC CUE:  _ Cold War  _ \- Cautious Clay

Opening shot of cars driving down 19th Avenue in the early afternoon. 

TITLE: SUNDAY, 1:12 PM

Cut to Maya and Matt in Maya’s backyard. Maya is lying with her head in Matt’s lap, scrolling through Instagram. Matt has his earbuds in, eyes closed. Bored, Maya shuts her phone off with a click, letting her head fall back. Matt doesn’t move. Maya reaches up and puts her finger on his nose, pushing it up so that it looks like a pig snout. Matt opens his eyes at this, grabbing Maya’s hand. 

MATT

What are you doing?

MAYA

Dunno. I’m just bored. I thought you were asleep.

MATT

No. Just thinking.

MAYA

What about?

MATT

I was just thinking about how now you’ve got all these new friends from your prom thing, I’m afraid you’re gonna get, like, I don’t know, instagram influencer-y.

Maya chuckles, finding it difficult to imagine herself in that position.

MAYA

Really?

MATT

Yeah. 

MAYA

Why are you worried? I thought you wanted me to make new friends.

Matt sighs, pulling Maya up into his arms. 

MATT

I know, but--not like  _ this _ .

MAYA

What’s that supposed to mean?

MATT

I  _ mean,  _ you’re making these friends so that you can look cool at prom. Fucking  _ prom. _

MAYA

What’s wrong with prom?

MATT

It’s--It’s  _ elitist. _ You pay a fuckton of money to get into, I dunno, the Palace of Fine Arts or something to eat mediocre food; dance to shitty-ass music, and leave as soon as possible afterwards to go get blackout drunk? C’mon, Em. Prom is just a way to conform to the standards of our capitalistic society by wearing the most expensive thing you can find. It’s--

He is cut off by Maya reaching up and putting her hand over his mouth. In retaliation Matt opens his mouth to lick her palm.

MAYA

Eww!

MATT

Hey, don’t put your hand over my mouth if you don’t want me licking it. 

MAYA

Fine. I just needed to tell you something.

MATT

What?

Maya shifts uncomfortably.

MAYA

Uh, I told you about that girl who came to my house on Friday for the meeting, right? Halima?

MATT

Uh, yeah, I think so.

MAYA

She told me that I should break up with you.

Matt looks at her incredulously.

MATT

Legit?

MAYA

Yup.

MATT

She must be fucking delusional, then.

MAYA

Oh, yeah?

MATT

Yeah. We can’t just break up, we have an, uh...What’s it called when two organisms, like, benefit from each other and shit?

MAYA

Uh, symbiosis?

MATT

Yeah. We’re in a symbiotic relationship. 

Maya bursts out laughing.

MATT

I’m serious! You couldn’t survive without me.

Matt and Maya begin to talk over each other jokingly.

MAYA

(sarcastically)

Oh, sure. Of course.

MATT

I’m just stating facts!

The two ad-lib the rest of their play argument before Matt leans in for a kiss. Maya starts tickling Matt, who shrieks.

MATT

(laughing)

Don’t--Don’t fucking d--do that!

Maya keeps tickling him anyways, but stops when she hears the sound of the front door opening and keys dropping on the counter. We hear Maya’s mom, Denise, call out from inside the house.

DENISE

Maya?

Maya scrambles out of Matt’s lap. 

MAYA

Oh, shit. Run!

Matt hesitates a moment before jumping over the back of the couch and off the patio, running and squeezing himself in the tiny alley between the wall of Maya’s house and the fence separating Maya’s yard from that of the neighbors. 

DENISE

Maya? Where are you?

Maya sits back down on the couch, trying to look as casual as possible before calling out to her mom. 

MAYA

I’m out back.

Denise opens the sliding door and steps out onto the patio. Maya gets up and gives her a hug.

MAYA

Hi, Mom. How was your trip?

Denise takes a seat on the couch, urging Maya to sit down next to her. Maya does. 

DENISE

It was fine. The conference went pretty well, I met some interesting people, but the weather was  _ awful. _ On the warmest day of my trip, the high was 22 degrees. 

Maya makes a face. 

MAYA

Oh, god. 

Denise chuckles.

DENISE

It was terrible. At least we didn’t have an ice storm, though. Anyways, how was Tahoe?

  
  


MAYA

It was pretty good.

DENISE

Did you have fun snowboarding with Katya? I’d love to see some pictures of you two, if you have any.

Maya looks down at her lap.

MAYA

Uh, yeah, I had fun. We didn’t take any pictures, though.

DENISE

Well, it’s probably for the best that you didn’t take your phone with you on the mountain. It’s good for you guys to get off your screens every once in a while. 

Maya barely stops herself from rolling her eyes. 

MAYA

Yeah, I guess so.

The two sit in silence for a moment, before Denise stands up. 

DENISE

I’m starving, I haven’t eaten anything all day. Have you had lunch yet?

MAYA

No.

DENISE

I’ll go inside and see if there’s anything we can have.

Denise heads inside. Maya follows, but just as she closes the sliding door, Matt’s hand appears from around the corner of the house, flipping her off. Maya chuckles before doing the same to him. 

FADE OUT


	2. Elijah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet our Silicon Valley hypebeast Willrat!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for my readers who aren't American, ASB stands for Associated Student Body. It's basically just the student government and leadership class that is supposed to represent all the school's students. They organize school dances, school events (most prominently Homecoming and Prom), and help to raise funds for things around school. The ASB members are elected by the student body, so it's usually the most popular kids who get elected as class representatives (which is why I chose to have the William and P-Chris characters be members). Additionally, while I'm sure sports are a big thing in Austin, in Silicon Valley (at least at my school) it's usually the ASB kids who are the most popular, not the sports stars, so I had my William and P-Chris reflect that.

SHAME: EPISODE FOUR, CLIP TWO -  _ Elijah _

RELEASE DATE: February 25

EXT. LINCOLN HIGH

Maya is walking along the sidewalk towards the school. As she starts to walk up the stairs towards the main entrance, she receives a text from her mom.

TITLE: MONDAY, 7:41 AM

TEXT:

Mom - Hi M. I saw that you got a C on your speech for English class. Do you mind telling me what that’s about? If you’re struggling in your classes, I want you to talk to me about it. 

Maya sighs, pockets her phone and walks towards the glass doors leading out to the courtyard on the other side of the lobby. However, she is intercepted by Hailey, who walks up next to Maya and pulls her over to one of the adjacent walls. 

HAILEY

Hey, Maya, can I talk to you for just one sec?

MAYA

Uh, yeah, sure. What about?

Hailey falters, rocking back and forth on her heels before leaning in close to Maya.

HAILEY

(hushed)

Uh, I kinda wanted to talk to you about Halima.

Maya furrows her brow in confusion. 

MAYA

Why? Did she do something? 

HAILEY

No, it’s just--I don’t think she’s a good person to have in our prom group. 

Maya takes a step back, beginning to fear the worst. 

MAYA

What, why? Because she wears a headscarf?

Hailey’s expression grows panicked.

HAILEY

No! No, of course not! I’m--I’m not...like that. It’s just...well, she’s so  _ hostile. _

MAYA

Halima? Yeah, she’s a little commanding, but that’s just who she is. I doubt she’s like, actively trying to hurt your feelings. 

HAILEY

She told you to break up with your  _ boyfriend, _ Maya! You don’t think that that’s a little bit weird? 

MAYA

Uh, yeah, I--

HALIMA

Hey.

Maya and Hailey turn to see Halima and Nick walking towards them.

MAYA

Hey.

HAILEY

Hi!

Hailey’s greeting, while intended to be pleasant, comes out much too bright and overly enthusiastic for the time of day.

There’s a moment of silence. Halima snickers, though not maliciously.

NICK

So...what were you guys talking about?

MAYA

We were, um…

HAILEY

We were just talking about our meeting on Saturday! I think we made some good progress.

Halima smiles. It's a genuine smile.

HALIMA

Yeah, I think so too.

Halima shifts her gaze over to Maya.

HALIMA

Speaking of, have you thought about my plan at all?

Maya glances down at her feet before speaking. 

MAYA

Uh, yeah. A little bit.

HALIMA

So, are you up for it?

MAYA

I’m…

Maya trails off. She’s thinking about Matt. As she stares off into the distance, we see Nick, boy Nick, walk across the lobby towards the doors. As he passes Maya and her friends, he gives her a wink.

NICHOLAS

Hey.

Maya looks taken aback.

MAYA

Hi... 

She turns back to the group, where the girls are in various states of amusement. Hailey looks completely awestruck, Nick is trying to hold back a laugh, and Halima is smirking, almost mischievously.

HALIMA

I thought you said you didn’t know any upperclassmen.

MAYA

I--I don’t know him. I mean, we’re not friends. We just talked at a party once.

HALIMA

Seriously? Nick Martin was making small talk with some random sophomore at a party? 

MAYA

Um, yeah. Why is that such a big deal?

HALIMA

Maya. Nick isn’t just some random kid at Lincoln. Him and Elijah Solak are the heads of the entire junior class council. He’s basically royalty.

Hailey perks up at the mention of Elijah’s name. 

HAILEY

Really? He’s friends with  _ Elijah _ ?

MAYA

Who’s Elijah?

HAILEY

Do you really not know who Elijah Solak is?

Maya shakes her head. Hailey almost gasps. She enunciates all of her next words carefully, as if they’re a mantra.

HAILEY

Elijah is the most popular person in the entire junior class. He’s won class president every single year since he was a freshman, and I’m like 99.9 percent sure he’ll end up running the entire ASB next year. 

NICK

Also, rumor has it that he throws insane parties at his house. Getting invited to one of them is like, an instant clout boost.

Before Maya can respond, Halima gestures towards the double doors of the school’s main entrance, on the opposite side of the lobby. 

HALIMA

That’s him over there.

MUSIC CUE:  _ Go Krazy, Go Stupid Freestyle -  _ Lil Yachty

The camera cuts to a slow-motion shot of ELIJAH SOLAK, flanked by two unnamed boys, walking across the lobby. The double doors haven’t even closed behind them yet. Elijah is tall, almost lanky, but he doesn’t seem awkward with his stature. In fact, his posture is so confident, it’s almost intimidating. His mouth curls into a half smile as he walks. 

We then cut to Maya and co., who are watching Elijah with varied expressions. Maya is staring at him with an expression that is somewhere between interested and amazed. Halima has her arms crossed, head cocked to the side. That same mischievous smirk is back on her face. Nick has her eyebrows raised, clearly checking him out. Hailey looks completely entranced, her gaze intense, her eyes wide. 

The camera then abruptly cuts back to Elijah and his friends, who are pushing open the set of glass doors next to the girls and heading out. The footage is no longer in slow-motion.

The girls stand in silence for a moment before Halima turns back to Maya. 

HALIMA

I need you to follow Nick’s Instagram.

MAYA

Uh, why?

HAILEY

You need to get to know him better!

MAYA

I--I told you guys, I have a boyfriend.

HALIMA

I know. I’m not telling you that you have to cheat on him with Nick or whatever. You just have to get closer to him. I think that Matt can get behind that.

MAYA

(sarcastically)

Oh, yeah, I’m sure that Matt will be completely fine with me flirting with another guy so that we can go to a party.

Hailey nods, not understanding the sarcasm.

HAILEY

Well, if that’s the case, then go follow him!

Halima grabs Maya’s phone from her and opens up Instagram. She goes to the search page, types in “Nick Martin”, clicks on his profile (@saintnick_m), and taps the follow button. She then begins to scroll down his page, liking every photo he’s posted in the last 5 weeks. Maya’s eyes widen, and she wrenches her phone out of Halima’s hands. Halima doesn’t seem fazed.

MAYA

Ok, I think that’s enough.

HALIMA

Good. If he DMs you, try to flirt with him a little bit.

Maya fidgets uncomfortably.

MAYA

Why would he DM me?

HALIMA

Look, just trust me. He will.

Halima the walks off down the hallway. Maya, Nick, and Hailey watch with amazed fascination.

HAILEY

God, she’s like Meryl Streep in  _ The Devil Wears Prada. _

NICK

I know, right? It’s so cool.

There's a beat of silence. Hailey and Maya then burst into giggles.

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, please leave comments, concrit, and kudos if you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Slide into my DMs

SHAME: EPISODE FOUR, CLIP THREE -  _ SLIDE INTO MY DMS _

RELEASE DATE: February 27

EXT. BUS STOP 

Maya, Leo, and Matt are all sitting on a bench at the bus stop.

TITLE: WEDNESDAY, 3:07 PM

Maya is scrolling through Instagram. She lands on a picture that Reina posted of herself sitting in a cafe. She is holding up a cappuccino. The caption reads “caffein8”. Maya clicks the like button just as Leo leans his head over her shoulder to look at her phone screen.

LEO

Who’s that?

Maya turns her phone away from Leo’s gaze.

MAYA

Nobody. Just a friend.

MATT

Let me see.

Matt grabs Maya’s phone out of her hands to take a closer look. 

MAYA

Hey!

MATT

Chill, I just want to see what she looks like. (beat.) Huh. I’ve never seen her before, is she new?

MAYA

Yeah. She moved this semester.

LEO

Cool.

Matt clicks on Reina’s profile and starts to scroll.

MATT

Oh my god, Maya, you’ve liked, like, all of her posts! Were you stalking her or something?

Maya rolls her eyes. 

MAYA

No! And could you stop scrolling through her Instagram and give me my phone back?

MATT

Ok, Ok, fine.

Matt makes a grand gesture of handing the phone back to Maya, who takes it and shoves it in her pocket. 

MATT

So, Em, do you want to head over to your house?

MAYA

Uh, I think it’d be better if we went to yours. 

LEO

Why not yours?

Before Maya can respond, Matt turns to him.

MATT

She’s too embarrassed to introduce me to her mom. 

MAYA

No, I’m not! It’s just...I don’t want her to meet you while we’re, I don’t know, cuddling on my bed or whatever. 

At that moment, Maya’s phone buzzes. She pulls out her phone to check the notification.

[Instagram] @saintnick_m: thanks for all the likes. looks like i got a new stalker lmao

MATT

I mean, if you want to introduce me to her more formally, why not invite me over to dinner? That way it wouldn’t be such a surprise.

Maya hesitantly clicks on the DM that Nick sent her and begins to type her response. 

@m_rosenn: lol youre welcome

MAYA

Uh, yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.

Nick replies to her previous message almost instantly.

@saintnick_m: i love all your pics. ur lowkey cute

Maya’s eyes widen, but she tries to hide her expression from Matt and Leo.

MATT

Great! How about I come over this Friday?

Maya remembers that Halima told her to reply flirtatiously. Going against her better judgement, she leans in to Nick's compliment.

@m_rosenn: thank u! i could say the same for u 😉

MATT

Maya!

MAYA

What? Oh, sure. Friday sounds good. 

MATT

Finally. I called your name, like, twice. Who were you texting?

MAYA

Oh, I...Hailey.

LEO

Who’s Hailey?

MATT

She’s the leader of this little prom thing Maya’s doing. They’re trying to plan an afterparty for senior prom.

LEO

Wait, Maya? Since when is she the kind of person who goes to prom? 

MATT

Bro, I said the same thing. It’s weird as shit.

While the two boys have this exchange, Maya looks back to her DMs and sees that Nick replied to her message.

@saintnick_m: ha ur too fckin nice

@saintnick_m: hey im having a party at my house on friday night. do u wanna come? u can bring some friends too 

@m_rosenn: will elijah be there?

@saintnick_m: ofc

@m_rosenn: ill see u there!

LEO

I mean, I swear to god I heard her talking about how much she hates prom, like, 2 weeks ago. 

Maya clicks off her phone and turns to face the boys.

MAYA

Well, you guys don't know everything about me.

She stands up just as the bus pulls into the stop, obscuring the three of them from view. 

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! please leave comments, kudos, and concrit if you enjoyed!


	4. Drink, drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so quick content warning for a brief mention of alcoholism, but nothing major.

SHAME: EPISODE FOUR, CLIP FOUR -  _ DRINK, DRINK _

RELEASE DATE: February 28

EXT. LINCOLN HIGH COURTYARD

TITLE: THURSDAY, 12:02 PM

Maya exits the lobby through the large glass doors and enters the large courtyard behind the school’s main building, spotting the picnic table at which Reina, Halima, Hailey, and Nick are all sitting. She walks over to the table and takes a seat next to Reina. 

REINA

Hey, Maya. 

MAYA

Hey!

HALIMA

What’s up? Has ASB Nick texted you yet?

MAYA

Yeah, actually. He wants us to come to a party at his house on Friday. 

The girls’ faces light up.

HAILEY

What?! No way!

NICK

Already? Holy shit, Maya!

HALIMA

Damn, I’m impressed.

Reina bumps against Maya’s shoulder encouragingly. 

REINA

Nice. 

HAILEY

Thank you so much! This is great!

Maya smiles. It’s been a while since anyone besides Matt has talked about her like this.

MAYA

You’re welcome.

HALIMA

Look, guys, we have to make a good impression on the upperclassmen at this party. 

HAILEY

So, we should bring some drinks!

MAYA

What, like alcohol?

HAILEY

Of course! 

MAYA

Well, how are we going to get that? I mean, we don't exactly look 21.

NICK

I can borrow my sister’s ID to go buy some. The picture on it looks similar enough to how I look now, and I’ve bought drinks with it before. 

HAILEY

Alright. Anybody else?

She looks over at Halima, who shakes her head.

HALIMA

I’m a Muslim. I’m not supposed to drink alcohol.

HAILEY

Ok. Yeah, cool. Reina?

REINA

Nope. I’m not really an alcohol person.

MAYA

I can bring a pack of beers from my house. My mom hates beer, so she won’t even notice that they’re gone. We just keep them for guests. 

HAILEY

Great! You don’t mind if I share with you, do you? It’s just that we don’t keep any alcohol at my house because my mom’s sober. She used to have a drinking problem back when she and my dad got divorced, but she went to rehab and now she’s better. That was way back when I was five, though, so--

Halima cuts her off.

HALIMA

Hailey!

Hailey looks annoyed.

HAILEY

What? I was just trying to--

HALIMA

Just get to the point. You talk way too much.

HAILEY

Oh. Uh, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.

Halima nods slightly.

HALIMA

Well, now you do. 

Hailey still looks a bit hurt, but she doesn’t seem angry. She nods. The tension in the air is still palpable, though.

NICK

Ok, now that that’s out of the way, who wants to come and illegally buy alcohol with me before the party?

FADE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! as always, leave kudos, comments, and concrit if you enjoyed (or if you didn't, i'm always looking to improve!)


	5. Worldstar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this](https://www.zillow.com/homedetails/4042-23rd-St-San-Francisco-CA-94114/15146404_zpid/) is Nick's house if you wanted to take a closer look (it might help you understand this chapter a bit better!)
> 
> Also: Nick = Nikita, ASB Nick = Nicholas (this is the system that i'm going to use to differentiate the two from now on)

SHAME: EPISODE FOUR, CLIP FIVE -  _ WORLDSTAR _

RELEASE DATE: March 1

EXT. CONVENIENCE STORE

Maya, Reina, Hailey, and Halima are standing on a street corner. They are all dressed for a party, even Halima, who has forgone one of her usual black, navy, or grey hijabs in favor of a deep burgundy turban. 

TITLE: FRIDAY, 6:01 PM

Nick walks out of the convenience store carrying a brown paper bag. She is by far the most decked out of all the girls, wearing a red crushed velvet long-sleeve top, a pair of red, blue, and white striped flare pants, and a pair of pink glitter-covered Doc Martens. She has red cat-eye eyeliner, and is wearing bright blue metallic lipstick. She pulls a bottle of vodka and a case of beer out of the bag and shows them to the girls. 

HAILEY

Oh my god!

MAYA

I seriously cannot believe you just bought those.

NICK

Hey, I told you guys that my sister would let me use her ID.

She puts the liquor back in the bag, and the group takes off down the street, giggling.

EXT. 23RD STREET 

MUSIC CUE:  _ Truth Hurts  _ \- Lizzo

Cut to a flat angle, slow-motion shot of the five girls walking down the street to Nick’s house. On the far left, Nick walks with swagger, already lifting one of the beers to her lips. Next to her, Halima stares ahead, her signature smirk on her face, walking with a runway-model stride. In the middle walks Maya, her eyes bright as she throws her hair out of the way with a toss of her head. Finally, on the right, Reina gives Hailey a piggyback ride, both of them smiling uncontrollably, even as Hailey almost falls.

Cut to the girls, smiling and chattering to each other indistinctly, walking up to the front door of Nick’s house. The house is a classic Edwardian building characteristic of San Francisco’s oldest (and most expensive) neighborhoods, and as they reach the door, Halima doesn’t hesitate to ring the doorbell. After two seconds of awkward silence, the door is opened by Nick Martin.

ASB NICK

Hey!

MAYA

Hey.

HAILEY

Hi!

NICK

‘Sup?

Reina gives him a wave, Halima nods in acknowledgement, but ASB Nick’s eyes focus on Maya.

ASB NICK 

Are you guys all with Maya?

Reina turns to Maya, giving her a small smile.

REINA

Yup. 

ASB NICK

Nice. Come on in.

MUSIC CUE:  _ Panini  _ \- Lil Nas X

The girls walk in the front door and are greeted by the sight of a kitchen and living room, both of which are packed with teens drinking, dancing, and talking. A group of boys sitting around the kitchen island turns to face the girls, who are standing awkwardly just outside the kitchen door. Right in the center of the group of boys stands Elijah Solak, who is looking directly at Hailey. The camera cuts to Hailey, who blushes, smiling. The girls then walk into the living room, but Hailey’s eyes remain locked on Elijah. When the girls reach the living room, Nick and Halima immediately run over to sit on a couch where a group of upperclassmen girls are sitting. However, Hailey stops dead in her tracks, causing Maya and Reina to do the same. The camera then cuts to a shot of the back patio through the sliding door, where none other than Katya, Chloe, and the rest of their posse are standing. They turn to make eye contact with the group, and Maya fidgets uncomfortably.

HAILEY

(under breath)

Wh--what are they doing here?

Hailey fidgets nervously before taking off her coat and purse and draping them over the back of the couch.

HAILEY

Sorry, guys, I just--Wait just one second. 

Hailey takes a deep breath and smooths her hair before walking out onto the patio and over to Katya and Chloe, a smile on her face.

MAYA

Wait, didn't Halima tell us that those are the girls that kicked Hailey out of their prom group?

REINA

And didn’t that tall girl call you a thot at the Thespian Club party a few weeks ago?

Maya looks away uncomfortably. Reina glances at her before starting to walk back to the kitchen, but before she can get very far, Maya grabs her hand. Reina starts, turning back to face Maya.

REINA

(laughing)

What’s wrong?

MAYA

Please don’t ditch me. ASB Nick has been looking at me like a sex offender since we got here, and Katya and Chloe look like they want to beat the shit out of me.

Reina smiles, putting her arm around Maya. 

REINA

Ok, I’ll stay with you. 

MUSIC CUE:  _ All I Know  _ \- EDX

Cut to a series of action shots of the party: A group of boys dancing on the patio, Hailey at the kitchen island talking with Elijah, Maya and Reina sitting on the couch together, Nick and an unknown girl sitting on the back patio stairs and looking at something on the girl’s phone.

GIRL

So yeah, that’s the video that got my ex-girlfriend pulled out of school by her parents.

  
  


NICK

Wait, they pulled her out?! All because of a video of her smoking weed?

GIRL

Yeah! It’s batshit, right? 

NICK

Oh, totally. Where is she now?

GIRL

Her parents decided to send her to some boarding school near Santa Barbara.

NICK

Wow.

At that moment, Elijah walks past Nick and the girl and goes down the stairs to the backyard, followed by none other than Hailey, who stops in front of Nick, grinning ear to ear.

HAILEY

Guess what?

NICK

What?

HAILEY

Elijah asked me to come into the backyard with him. I think he wants to hook up with me!

NICK

Hell yeah! Go get it, girl!

Nick gives Hailey a slap on the back as she runs down the stairs off the patio and into the backyard. The girl she was talking with chuckles. 

GIRL

Are you helping your friend get laid?

NICK

Yeah, I guess. She really wants to get in Elijah’s pants.

The girl smirks, leaning her face in closer towards Nick. She doesn’t say anything, but Nick gets the message. 

NICK

And I think I might want to get in yours.

Cut to Reina and Maya sitting on the couch. They are having some sort of conversation, but it’s indistinct. Maya looks across the living room to ASB Nick, who is talking to one of his friends. He makes brief eye contact with Maya, who turns away. She continues talking to Reina, but after just a few seconds Reina’s phone rings, and she stands as she picks it up.

REINA

(on phone)

もしもし!

Maya grabs Reina’s hand and tosses her head in ASB Nick’s direction. Reina glances over at ASB Nick, who nods in acknowledgement.

REINA

(to Maya)

Look, just talk to him about the economy or something! It’ll kill the mood.

Reina walks off while Maya glances down at her phone screen, noticing two missed texts from Matt.

[Messages] Matt: hey where r u

[Messages] Matt: we were supposed to have dinner at ur place

Maya’s face falls, but she puts her phone away just as ASB Nick sits down next to her, right where Reina had been sitting.

ASB NICK

Hey.

Maya turns to him, a bit uncomfortably.

MAYA

Hi.

ASB NICK

So, are those girls part of your squad, or what?

MAYA

My squad?

NICK

Your squad--you know, your friends. 

MAYA

Uh, yeah, I guess so.

NICK

Cool. Do you guys usually go to parties together?

MAYA

Uh, no, not really. I mean, I don’t really like parties that much.

ASB Nick looks at her incredulously.

ASB NICK

Really? Why not? 

MAYA

Well, I think that today’s high school house parties are just reflections of 21st century consumerism and our obsession with material goods.

ASB Nick looks somewhat taken aback at first, but he starts to chuckle at Maya’s statement.

ASB NICK

Damn, you’re smart, Maya. I like it. It’s funny.

MAYA

Uh, thank--

Maya is cut off by the sound of yelling coming from the patio. The camera cuts over to the patio to reveal Halima, who is standing in front of Katya, Chloe, and their posse. She seems to be having a serious argument with them. 

KATYA

What the fuck do you want, bitch?

Halima doesn’t respond. Instead, she grabs a half-empty glass of beer and throws it all over Katya and Chloe. 

CHLOE

(shrieking)

What the fuck is wrong with you?!

HALIMA

Oh, go fuck yourselves.

The camera cuts back to Maya, who is watching with a stunned expression. ASB Nick sits up from his slouched position, leaning towards the patio.

ASB NICK

(yelling)

Worldstar! 

MUSIC CUE:  _ I’ve Seen Footage  _ \- Death Grips

Halima flips Katya and Chloe off, then storms off down the patio steps and into the backyard, towards the side entrance to the house. Maya doesn’t respond to ASB Nick, she just grabs her coat off of the couch and heads for the patio. She rushes past Nick, who is making out with the girl she had been talking to earlier. earlier. Nick and the girl part just as Maya heads down the steps.

NICK

Hey, I--I gotta go. 

She stands up and follows Maya. The camera then cuts to the gate next to the house, which Hailey and Elijah are making out next to. The gate then suddenly slams open and Halima storms out, followed by Maya. Hailey and Elijah break apart, both looking confused.

HAILEY

What’s going on?

Nick then runs out of the open gate, followed by Reina.

NICK

We gotta yeet ourselves out of here.

Hailey turns back to Elijah and gives him one last kiss before running after the rest of the girls.

FADE OUT

CREDITS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! please leave comments, kudos, and concrit if you are so inclined!

**Author's Note:**

> hoooooo boy it's been a while since I updated this series. i honestly dont really have a valid excuse other than i have been pretty busy this summer so opportunities to write have been limited. anyways, PLEASE leave comments and/or kudos if you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
